


Hush

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, that's all it is, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: a quiet night in Monticello





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to just write some fluff  
> it isn't much but I needed fluff so here

“Hey.” Thomas’s voice cut through the cold air life a burning hot knife.

Alex turned, startled out of his thoughts, face softening when he was who had approached. “Hey,” he echoed, turning his eyes back to the night sky that glittered above them. A hand was slid around his waist, a warm body against his own. Alex couldn’t help but lean into the warm.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Thomas commented, holding Alexander close. All he received in return was a simple nod of agreement.

The silence lasted a few minutes longer, the two of them just basking in each other's’ company, enjoying the pleasant stillness of Monticello. Thomas leaned down, planting a kiss on the top of Alex’s head who gave a slight smile but not much else. It was strange for Alex to be so unresponsive. The taller leaned a little lower and started to press gentle, loving kisses to his neck, eliciting a quiet hum of appreciation and enjoyment. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered, turning closer to Thomas as the shill started to seep into his skin.

He could feel Thomas’s upturned lips against his skin as Thomas uttered a hushed, “I love you, too.”

Another few minutes passed, their pattern unchanging until the silence was once again interrupted. “I’m gonna go to bed,” Alexander announced, leaning ever closer to Thomas. “Care to join me?”

A smirk grew across Thomas’s perfect features. “Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
